


Together

by LiseyLou



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluffyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiseyLou/pseuds/LiseyLou
Summary: Lise looks back on how far they have come together and looks forward to their future
Relationships: John Cardinal & Lise Delorme, John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Together

Lise turned the car engine off and sighed wearily. It was a long drive from Toronto and she was no longer used to making it so often. As she got out of the car she carefully stretched and lamented the fact she hadn't taken a flight as John had suggested. 

She smiled ruefully as she retrieved her bag from the back seat and climbed the steps to the front door. He was more often than not right about most things but it didn't mean she had to admit it! She unlocked the door to the cabin and dropped her bag on the bench just inside. She took her coat and heavy boots off and after a quick look around climbed the stairs to search for John.

She stopped at the door of their bedroom and smiled widely at the sight before her. John was lying on the bed fast asleep, bare chested in a pair of old shorts he wore around the house. Her heart soared to see him again, even though it had only been two days. What made this sight all the cuter was their eight month old son, Henry, who was also fast asleep on John's broad chest. She couldn't blame the kid, John's chest was her favourite place to fall asleep too.

She sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and gently stroked the back of John's hand that was resting on the baby's back and then up to their son's soft hair. She quickly withdrew her hand when the baby began to squirm and hoped he had been sleeping long enough to avoid being cranky.

John stirred as his wife took the whimpering baby from his arms and cuddled him close to her. He protested half heartedly for a second and then fell back to sleep on his mother's shoulder.

"Mmm hey there good looking." John said winking at her.

"Hey baby" she leaned forward carefully to kiss her sleeply husband softly on the lips. He cupped her cheek and smiled as they parted. 

He had missed her very much - even after only two days. "How was Toronto?" 

He stretched his long body out as Lise got up and put Henry down into the carrycot. Heny had his own room but when Lise was away John always had him in the same room as him. Saved him the walk, he said but she knew it was because he liked the company. John outstretched his arms in a motion for her to join him and Lise jumped onto the bed enthusiastically, snuggling into his side as he laughed softly.

"It was ok, meetings about meetings as usual!" She sighed inhaling deeply, allowing his scent to overtake her as he rubbed her back soothingly. Lise had taken over as DS from Dyson around six months after she moved to Toronto. The job there had not been all that she had hoped and being in a long distance relationship with John, even though he was in the process of retiring at the time, was torture.

They had moved into the new cabin not long after her promotion and two months after their wedding day they got the shock of their lives in the form of a positive pregnancy test. Lise had been nervous initially but John was delighted from the outset. She could still see his face as he sat next to her on the edge of the bath. He took the test from her shaking hand and put his arm around her.

"Lise, I think we can do this. In fact, know we can do this - together." He reassured her as she wiped away a stray tear.

"What are people going to say, I've only just taken this job and you're retired....then there's Kelly...." Lise puffed out a breath and looked at the man she loved.

"Honestly Lise, I couldn't give a shit what anyone thinks!! I believe that Kelly will be happy for us. I mean she always bugged me for a little brother or sister growing up so I'm finally delivering her wish!!" he nudged Lise playfully and gave her a dazzling smile.

"What kind of mother would I be?" Lise said softly, looking down at the tiled floor. The tone of her voice brought tears to John's eyes. 

He gently tilted her chin so they could look at each other.

"You will be a wonderful mother. You are kind, loving and strong. Look, like any parent sometimes you'll fail but what matters is that you try your best. And I know you can do that."

"Do you know how much i love you John Cardinal?" She threw her arms around his neck and nearly knocked them both into the bath. Giggling in his strong embrace she drew back and kissed him. His soft moan as she deepened the kiss comforted her as she tightened her arms around him.

Maybe she could do this. With him by her side she felt as though she could do anything.

That feeling had not gone away even now. She would not deny that having a child had been hard but they had very much been a partnership as they always had been before. Kelly had been really pleased for them as John as thought and she often showed up at a moment's notice because she missed Henry. The free babysitting was always welcome and watching her with her little brother was the sweetest thing Lise had ever witnessed.

John had taken to being a stay at home Dad with an enthusiasm neither Lise or Kelly had expected. He even took Henry to baby sensory class and Lise had once witnessed how all the other mothers had swooned over him. As she ran her hand over his bare chest, she relished the fact that he was only hers.

"John?"

"Mmm" he said groggily, almost asleep once more.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" It wasn't cold in the cabin but he wasn't the sort to wander around bare chested in the middle of the day.

"Oh...Henry was kind enough to barf on me as I brought him up here to change him. I guess the reflux still bothers him sometimes. I took my shirt off and threw it into the bath but then he fell asleep on me and then I fell asleep and well....here we are!" He explained smiling.

"Not that I'm complaining....I think no shirt Thursdays could become a thing." Lise said as she reached up to peck John on the lips.

He shuffled down the bed a little further and pressed his lips to hers. He had become so accustomed to sleeping next to her everynight that being away from her was hard to bear. He pulled her even closer and swung his long leg over hers trapping her in his embrace even though he knew she would stay in it willingly.

Breaking the kiss he followed the line of her jaw and down her neck as he felt her breath quicken and her fingers squeeze his shoulders.

"It's no wonder I'm in the condition I'm in when we can't keep our hands off eachother for five minutes." said opening her eyes slowly. She waited to see if he'd even heard what she said correctly but he had just about made it to her breast when his lips seemed to freeze on her skin.

He slowly raised his head to look at her and she smiled at the confused look on his face.

"What did you say? What did you mean by 'condition'?" He asked.

She gently grazed his cheek with the back of her hand and looked into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." As she waited for the lightbulb to come on she pressed her lips to his once again and pulled away, chuckling at his dumbfounded expression.

"Yes," she nodded, "And this time I'm so happy John. Having Henry with you is the best thing I have ever done and now, I get to do it all over again. Although after this one, I think you should seriously consider having a vasectomy."

"You're pregnant?" He finally regained his powers of speech and felt he had to say the words out loud to make them real.

"Yes my love." She sighed contentedly in his arms.

"I was thinking back to what you told me when we found out I was pregnant with Henry - how you didn't care what anyone thinks? Well neither do I - as long as we are happy that's all there is."

She began to worry that he wasn't speaking. Her fear must have shown on her face and he suddenly planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"My darling I love you so much. It's just that sometimes I think to myself that I don't deserve this second chance I've had with you and Henry..." The last part came out of his mouth so softly she barely heard him.

"Oh John, none of us know what's in store for us. All we can do is make the most of what we have right now." She knew that he worried about their age difference more than he let on. Really just that something would happen to him and they would be left alone. 

"I need to know if you are ok with this." She looked into his watery eyes and basically got her answer before he even said the words.

"I'm more than ok." He kissed her again with tenderness and then shuffled down the bed until his head was at her belly. Lifting her top he caressed the barely there bump with his large hand and peppered it with kisses.

Lise breathed a sigh of relief and ran her fingers through his messy hair. He did this most days when she was pregnant with Henry. Lise would swear that was why Henry instantly calms at the sound of his father's voice. John suddenly let out a deep chuckle against her belly.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He crawled up her body and gathered her in his arms, settling between her legs as she cradled him securely.

"I was just thinking that we are going to have two children under the age of two. Are we nuts?" Her throaty laugh as she threw her head back made him ache with want. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. 

"We are nuts - deeply nuts...but I really like that about us!" She said honestly. 

They lay side by side a short while later, spent from their lovemaking, John brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. One thought came to mind as Henry began to tell them that he was awake and hungry in his own brand of baby babble......he really needed to get a vasectomy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - this was a really quick idea that just kind of tumbled out. I'm not totally happy with it but I'd be interested to see what you think!!


End file.
